eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2482 (13 March 2003)
Synopsis Pat's worried Ricky will let on that she knew all about his affair. Roy shouts at Ricky in the Square, but Ricky ignores him. Barry just lies heartbroken on the sofa, reading Natalie's goodbye letter. Kate's associate instructs her to search Phil's flat. Kate's supposed to go to the zoo with Phil and Louise, but she invents a headache. As soon as Phil leaves she starts searching for evidence. Patrick hands baby Eleanor over to Paul. Patrick and Anthony have decided that it's time Paul faced up to his responsibilities as a father. Alone with the baby, Paul's uncomfortable and doesn't have a clue what to do. Barry wants little Jack back. He ignores Roy's pleas to go through the proper legal channels and heads off to find Natalie's mum. Meanwhile, Janine tries to cheer up Ricky, but he's inconsolable about losing Natalie. Gus is desperate for work, and asks Laura to give him another chance in the cafe. She turns him down, much to Ben's amusement. Gus brightens up when Paul calls to him from his window with a request. Kate grabs a bundle of cash from Phil's freezer and stuffs it in her bag. She calls her associate to say the coast is clear. Just then, Peggy returns home unexpectedly and fusses over Kate. Gus agrees to look after Paul's baby. Paul marvels at Gus's baby handling skills. Gus explains that he's had plenty of practise looking after his four cousins. Paul nips out to investigate a moneymaking deal. Peggy answers the door to Kate's associate, who thought Peggy was out. He quickly invents a story about being lost, and Peggy's none the wiser. Kate replaces the money and her snooping's over. Pat attempts to comfort Barry, but he'd rather be alone. Roy insists that they must stay strong as a family for Barry's sake. Pat dashes out, desperate to find Ricky and stop him from causing further damage. Janine makes lunch for Ricky. She's glad he's staying, as him and Liam are all she has. Ricky barely listens to her and wishes that Pat had kept her mouth shut. Janine agrees that Pat was always trouble. Paul's doing a roaring trade selling scarves from the baby's pram. Ben asks if Paul has a trading licence and mentions that his uncle is a market inspector. Paul threatens him and Ben slopes off. Barry can't believe that Ricky has the nerve to show up asking to speak to Pat. He pushes Ricky to the floor. Barry shouts that Pat's an Evans now, not a Butcher. Angry, Ricky spills the beans about Pat. Patrick's furious to find Paul selling dodgy gear instead of looking after the baby. He storms in and scares off Paul's customers. Patrick grabs the takings and announces that they'll pay for a lot of nappies. As soon as Pat returns, Barry lays into her. She protests that she kept quiet to protect Barry. Roy feels betrayed by Pat too. Pat insists that she thought Natalie would end her affair with Ricky. Phil presents Kate with a toy lion from the zoo, and gives her a big kiss. Later, Kate pops out to meet her associate. He's unhappy with her lack of progress and warns her to stay out of trouble. Roy rages against Pat. He doesn't see how he can ever trust her again. He accuses Pat of wanting Natalie and Ricky to be together. Pat begs Roy to believe her. He pushes her away and slumps to the floor in agony. Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Gary Beadle as Paul *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jill Halfpenny as Kate *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Shane Richie as Alfie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Mohammed George as Gus *Wendy Richard as Pauline Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes